


Ep Coda 6x1: Candid Conversations

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (slight) Angst, Buffy Gets A Mention, Episode Related, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from a wedding reception....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ep Coda 6x1: Candid Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Spoilers: 6x1, 5x1 (deleted scene - see end notes), 3x20, 1x11,  
> 2) Beta performed by the ever-patient Liz aka [**simplyn2deep**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep).  
>  3) Based on a spoiler/editing vid via [**PL's IG**](https://instagram.com/p/5xUBtkvcvI/) \- which made it into the final cut of the ep.

**Disclaimer:** No time to disclaim; I'm late for my surfing lesson from Kono

**++++++++**

When Duke tapped Steve on the shoulder to cut in and share a dance with Catherine, of course Steve said yes; there was no way he would ever say no to Duke about anything. He turned to see Grace abandoning Danny for Chin, and danced his way over to his partner, bumping into Kamekona along the way, before facing Danny. 

"Shall we?" Steve didn't wait for answer; he slid his right hand into Danny's left and placed his left hand upon Danny's lower back...and they danced.

Once the song was over Catherine was there, her hand on his arm, clearly wanting the next dance, while Ellie cut in to share one with Danny.

Steve just wanted another drink, shaking his head at Catherine. "I'm going to the bar and I need some air." He put his palm up as she opened her mouth. "Alone. I just need a breather."

Catherine left him be for now, casually heading back into the crowd of party guests.

Steve had the bartender fill his glass halfway with whiskey (no ice this time) and walked to the far end of the room, out to the terrace area. He sat on one of the sofas, put his drink on a nearby table, stretched his legs out and loosened his tie. Danny could drive him home if he had too much to drink. Steve took a deep swallow, ignoring the burn of the alcohol and thought about himself and Danny on the dance floor....

**++++++++**

_They were clumsy for a minute or so but then, as with their partnership, their movements synced and they seemed to glide around their little piece of dance floor. And for the next one minute and 45 seconds, Steve and Danny were in their own world. Then the song ended and he didn't let go of Danny right away; he didn't want to. Time seemed to freeze for just a moment; he looked into Danny's eyes and saw...something. But before he could translate the expression, they were separated...._

**++++++++**

Steve knew Danny was still dancing with Ellie and he had a brief thought of returning to the dance floor, cutting in, and having just one more dance with his partner. If he did, maybe Danny's eyes would express whatever they had the first time and Steve could understand the message Danny was trying to convey.

"Stop thinking," he said to himself, but of course he couldn't. Feelings about Danny that Steve thought he exorcised years ago had resurfaced with a vengeance over the past few months. He realized he hadn't gotten rid of them; he had simply buried them, locked them away. They had no place in the real world. If there was even a remote chance that Danny....

Steve took another swallow of his drink and leaned back, closing his eyes, thinking about his partner.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny and Ellie were casually dancing and talking as they moved around the floor. 

"I heard from Melissa," Danny said, "and she's settled in with her Aunt. Her community service begins tomorrow."

"I know what it's like to be abused," Ellie told him, nodding at his shocked look. "That's one of the reasons I chose to work for the District Attorney's office."

"I had to call you even before I was out of the hospital." He remembered confessing the truth to Ellie (and later Steve), about how he had witnessed Amber running her ex-husband over with a car. He knew why Amber had done it, and maybe things would have been different if she had just driven away, but she hadn't - she ran him over a second time. **That** part had been left out of the version told to Chin, Kono and Lou.

A plea agreement was reached, wherein Melissa would receive a five year suspended sentence for criminally negligent manslaughter, 2500 hours of community service, and counseling. Melissa requested she be allowed to complete her sentence on the mainland near some relatives, and as a favor to Danny, Ellie had agreed.

The song ended and Ellie asked, "Where is her family again?"

"Pennsylvania," Danny replied. "A town called Banshee."

"Sounds like a quaint little place."

"I'll never be able to thank you for what you did. I guess she and I weren't meant to be."

"You and Amber?" Grace asked from behind him. "I mean, Melissa?"

"We broke up," he told Grace, "and Ellie helped her get a job in Pennsylvania, so she could be near her family."

Grace didn't believe him for a minute and it showed on her face. "Whatever." She waved him off and headed over to get an appetizer. 

"Tell her some semblance of the truth," Ellie said with a smile. "She's not a five year old."

"I'll think of something."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Grace looked up at her father when he joined her, and Danny decided honesty was indeed the best policy - sort of.

"Grace, the truth is Melissa committed a felony and I had to be a cop and take care of it. And I would rather **not** discuss it."

"Thanks for telling me, Dad." She bit into a canapé. "And just so you know, I already know about Charlie."

"Of course you do," Danny smiled and ate one himself. "Mom took you to get tested."

"No, I'm talking about who his father is."

Danny was taken aback; he and Rachel had agreed to tell her together. "Your mother told you?"

"No; Grandma sent me some pictures of you as a kid." Grace told him. "Charlie looks just like you, so I figured it out myself."

"When?"

"A few months ago and I thought I was wrong, but I wasn't."

"Grace...."

"I don't care why it happened with you and her." Grace gave him a hug. "I just want Charlie to be okay."

"He will be," Danny reassured her.

Grace pulled back. "So are me and Charlie going to be living with you all the time?" She didn't give her father a moment to answer. "Because that's what I want. I don't want to live with Mom."

"I don't know, all right?" Danny replied honestly. "And why don't you want to live with Mom?"

"She lied to you and she lied to Stan; I heard her tell him everything. She didn't exactly whisper." Grace frowned. "I hate lies." 

"So do I," Danny agreed. He **had** actually contemplated going for full custody of both his children; what Rachel had done was unconscionable. But to be a full-time father to Grace was one thing - she was almost 13; dealing with a toddler on his sometimes strange schedule would be near impossible. 

"Dad?"

Danny blinked; he had gotten lost in his thoughts. "No Danno?" He teased.

"Sometimes I get your attention faster when I call you dad." Grace teased. "When I want Mom's attention I call her Rachel." She then began to chew on her lower lip.

Of course Danny knew the look. "What is it, Grace?"

"It's summer, Danno, and I want to live with you now." Grace told him flatly. "We'll see Charlie on the weekends and if you can get time off from work, maybe more days."

"Your mom's going to love that," Danny sighed.

"I don't care." She stood firm. "Please, Dad."

"I'll work it out with her." Danny didn't know how, but he would manage it. Somehow.

"Thanks." Grace put something on his plate. "I'm not sure what it is, but it's pretty good."

Danny leaned down, careful not to be too loud. "Danno loves you."

She leaned in and said for Danny's ears only, "Monkey loves you, too," kissed him on the cheek and caught Samantha Grover's eye. "I'm going to hang with Sam. We discovered we have the same shrink."

"The same shrink?"

"Yeah," Grace nodded, "Dr. Krisp, the one that deals with traumas," she paused, "like kidnapping. We met last time Mom took me. And Dad, it's been three years; I don't want to go anymore."

"We'll discuss that later, Grace."

"We're always discussing it later." Grace stalked off toward Samantha.

Danny felt a lump in his throat, knowing that both girls had gone through the same horrible thing. "A drink is in order," he said to himself, putting down his plate. "Why does everything happen at once?" As he walked over to the bar he thought about what Grace had asked, about Charlie living with him. No, he knew that would not be feasible. But unlike six years previous, he would not be separated from his child again; he would not relocate to Las Vegas to be near his son. He had already made up his mind that Rachel **would** remain on O'ahu. If she attempted to move back to Las Vegas full-time with Charlie, she was going to have a fight on her hands. Hawai'i was his home now; it was also Grace's and it would be Charlie's as well. Danny knew that in his gut. 

When he looked at Steve McGarrett he also knew it in his heart. 

And didn't that beat all? Finding out four years, eight months and fuck knows how many days that he loved his partner. When they were on the dance floor. "A fucking dance floor," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" The bartender asked him.

"A shot of Patron," Danny told him, followed by a soft sigh. He couldn't lie to himself anymore; Danny's love for the SEAL existed long before today. Which was strange considering Danny didn't do guys. But at some point (and no, Danny didn't know when, he had tried to figure it out and failed) he wanted to be with Steve, in the biblical sense. He daydreamed about them together, although his fantasies leaned toward the G-rated. 

Touching, kissing, making out - nothing more. 

Of course there was that one night he jerked off picturing Steve on his knees giving him the blow-job of a lifetime, but what did Danny expect while watching a hard-core gay porn featuring (mock) military personnel? 

'It's never going to happen.' Danny stared at his shot and was careful to keep his thoughts to himself. 'Just find yourself another girlfriend, Danno; you seem to have no problems on that front.'

And with thoughts of Steve, Danny scanned the room, wondering where the object of his (secret) affections was.

"He went outside," came a voice from behind him.

Danny turned to find Kono standing there. "What?"

"You were looking around like you lost something," she laughed, "and the only thing I could think of was Steve."

Danny quickly changed the subject from the object of his affections, lest he blurt out what he had discovered about his feelings. "Excuse me," he waved the bartender over, "a shot of tequila for the bride, please." 

Once hers was brought over they "clinked" glasses.

"May I say, Mrs. Kalakaua-Noshimuri, that you make a lovely bride." 

"It's staying Kalakaua; easier to ID myself with when I catch a perp."

Danny nodded to her and they did their respective shots.

"That's it for me. Now let me find my errant partner." Danny headed across the room but before he could get very far he was pulled back onto the dance floor by Renee Grover.

Kono mouthed, 'I'll go find him,' and saw Danny's relieved smile.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Samantha and Grace filled two plates with food and sat at a table. 

"Where's your brother?" Grace asked. 

"He had some school exam," Samantha explained, "and Mom said he could go to a friend's house after. It's fine with me. He's a pain in the ass."

"You still having nightmares?" Grace bit into an hors d'oeuvres. 

Samantha ate two off her plate, clearly enjoying them. "Sometimes," she nodded, "and I'm glad you know about it."

"If we hadn't met up at the doctor I wouldn't have known **any** of it." Grace drank some Coke and pointed to Samantha's Diet Pepsi. "How can you drink that? It's all chemicals."

"I like it." Samantha swiped a piece of food from Grace's plate and giggled as she ate it, following with a big production of drinking her Pepsi. "I know **you** get it; **they** don't." Samantha pushed her plate aside. "Krisp is a waste of time."

"I tried to tell my dad that; my mother doesn't care if I go or not - she says it's up to me." Grace could only shrug. "My dad is the one who says I need more therapy, even after all this time. Which I don't."

"I told Mr. and Mrs. Grover that I wasn't going and to leave me alone, and they did - I'm not going to him anymore." Samantha couldn't help but smile. "I like talking to you."

"Yeah, me too." Grace picked up her Coke and motioned Samantha to pick up her Pepsi. "Here's to maybe going to the mall next Saturday, if my Dad will let me out unsupervised."

"Here's to..." Samantha paused, "...I think the word is ohana."

"It is. To ohana." Grace nodded as they banged cans together and drank.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Being he was sitting alone with no distractions (and alcohol) Steve was enjoying thoughts of his partner:

Thoughts of Danny's eyes and the different shades of blue within them: Light when he was happy, dark when he was angry and random shades in-between. Steve also loved the hue of Danny's eyes when they were at the beach; Danny's eyes looked especially bright blue in the sunlight.

Thoughts of Danny in his dress shirts that were so tight they were sinful and just why hadn't the buttons popped off already? Steve had been waiting almost five years for that to happen. He'd had the urge (more than once) to grab Danny's shirt collar and take care of it himself, yanking until every button was gone.

Thoughts of Danny in his bed, naked, begging Steve for more. 

Thoughts of Danny inside him, Danny fucking him hard, pleasure with just a touch of pain.

"Aw, shit." Steve opened his eyes and glanced down at his hardened cock, quite visible in his dress pants. "No more thinking about him." But of course that was impossible - Steve spent an inordinate time of the day thinking about Danny. Now he thought back to their recent conversation - such as it was - in the car....

**++++++++**

_Danny had said he would tell Melissa about Charlie, "When the time was right."_

_Steve's answer regarding Catherine had been the same._

_Later in the day though, Danny had finally come clean about Melissa._

_Steve had already known; Max had done the autopsy on Melissa's ex-husband, showing he had been run over twice. Max had intended to send the report direct to Danny, but it had inadvertently been delivered to Steve._

_Danny had been surprised the SEAL had said nothing._

_Steve's response was that he knew Danny would do the right thing, so there was nothing to say._

_And that was the end of that particular conversation._

**++++++++**

"I'm sorry, Danno," Steve said to the air. "You were right. I should have asked her **how long** she was staying and **where** she would be staying." Another sip of his drink and he thought, 'Maybe if she stayed things would have been different.' No, that was another lie. "You tried living together for four months and it was a disaster. You ended up falling asleep in the recliner more nights than not while watching TV." No, he and Catherine were not meant to be. 

But he and Danny...FUCK! He really had to stop considering that option. 

Danny liked women. And women liked Danny. 

But Steve **loved** Danny.

He wanted to lie on a blanket on the beach and give him a blow job under a full moon. Of course if Danny didn't agree to that due to the sand, Steve could move a mattress out to the balcony. They could make love under the stars. Steve could....

He was jolted out of his newest fantasy by footsteps - the clear sounds of women's heels. He couldn't help but groan inwardly; he wasn't ready to deal with Catherine now.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Kono didn't see Steve nearby and she headed to the rear of the terrace area and peeked around the corner. Sure enough, there he was, working on a drink.

"Hey, boss."

Steve opened his eyes to find Kono standing there.

"It's rude to not share a dance with the bride." 

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Noshimuri," Steve gave her a wan smile. "That reminds me - I have to get you a new badge and ID for your new name."

"I'm not changing it," Kono explained. "Adam and I agreed that Kalakaua goes better with Kono than Noshimuri, and if I hyphenate, it'll take me 10 minutes to write my name."

He drained his glass. "Open bar, good idea." He stood up. "And no, Mrs. Kalakaua-Noshimuri," Steve laughed a little, "we will not have a repeat of last month at the Nocturna Lounge."

"That's good," she bit back a laugh, trying to remain stern, "because as entertaining as you and Danny drunk and trying to best each other at Pac-Man was," Kono paused, "bailing you out of jail later when you tried to confiscate the video game from the bar wasn't." She finally let her giggles come. "And I can't believe the police actually **did** confiscate it for evidence."

They went back inside, straight to the bar. "Another Jack Daniels double for me," Steve leaned against the bar, "and unless I'm mistaken at what she drinks, a shot of tequila for the bride." He turned to Kono. "So the Pac-Man game is still in the evidence locker?" 

"Yes, it is," Kono answered, "although I have a feeling not for long." The drinks were placed in front of them and she picked up her shot glass. "Skoal!" She did the shot and watched Steve take a swallow of his whiskey. Taking his hand in hers she squeezed. "I love you, Steve McGarrett, and I thought now would be a good time to tell you." 

"I swear," Steve brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it, then let it go, "if you go all girly on me and start bawling, I am out of here."

"Never, boss man." She punched him in the arm. 

"Ow." Steve made a big production of rubbing his arm. "And have you seen Danno?"

"I saw him dancing with Renee, but now she's dancing with Chin. If I find him I'll send him your way." Kono eyed his glass. "I'm going to assume you're not driving."

"Definitely not." Steve took another sip. "Danny has Grace, which means a one drink maximum for him, which means he can drive me home."

Kono nearly asked about Catherine, but decided against it. "Is that it for you?"

Steve held up his glass. "Yes; Scout's honor."

"Okay then, you enjoy your quiet time." 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

On his way back outside Steve made a stop at the men's room and finished his drink in one swallow before he entered. He entered a stall and shut the door, relieved himself and came out, washing his hands. A moment later he noticed another stall opening and out walked Danny.

"Hey, I was looking for you." Danny washed his hands and dried them. "Grace knows about Charlie - all of it. Long story; I'll tell you later." 

Steve was standing next to Danny and he could do nothing but stare at Danny's reflection in the mirror. It had to be the alcohol. 

Danny noticed the strange (and new to him) expression on Steve's face. "What?" He hated faces he didn't get a chance to name.

Steve tried to think of something - **anything** \- to say. But before he could form any words he heard the song from the other side of the closed door; his body reacted and he took a few steps forward. 

Danny took a few steps back and found himself against the wall with Steve sharing his personal space. Actually, there was no personal space as Steve was pressed up against him. "Steve, is there some reason...."

"Do you hear that?" Steve nodded to the closed door. "They're playing our song." He placed his left hand on Danny's hip, while his right cupped Danny's chin and drew Danny's mouth forward. "I'm going to kiss you now, Danno." As he brushed his lips upon Danny's, Steve half expecting a punch in the face; instead Danny's mouth opened for him. 

The rational part of Danny's brain that was still capable of higher-level thought told him to end this madness right now - they were partners on the job and office romances ended in disaster. 

Steve just rubbed his crotch against Danny's and moaned into his mouth. 

Danny told his brain to shut the fuck up; his body was in charge now and it wanted pleasure - and where the fuck did Steve learn to kiss like this? His knees were going out on him and he moved his hands to Steve's waist, holding on. But the damn necessity of breathing interfered and he reluctantly pulled away, catching his breath.

Steve undid Danny's tie and tossed it aside; it landed in the trashcan.

Danny didn't care; he just wanted to kiss Steve again. 

"You want to kiss me again?" Steve asked with a mischievous grin, unbuttoning the top two buttons on Danny's shirt.

"I said that out loud?" Danny was mortified.

Steve's hands migrated to Danny's ass. "I want you to kiss me again." 

Danny could only nod and meet Steve's descending lips....

"Haven't you ever heard of locking the door?"

Steve and Danny broke apart at Lou Grover's voice.

"This wasn't exactly planned," Steve explained.

"Big surprise to me, too," Danny nodded.

"Relax, boys, I'm not your father." Lou couldn't help but chuckle. "And I'm no homophobe."

"Maybe you could leave and this time we'll lock the door," Steve said.

"Oh no you won't." Lou shut the door. "It's the only men's room." He focused on Steve, a slightly confused look on his face. "Your girl...." Lou paused mid-sentence, rethinking his words. "Catherine was looking for you." 

"I'm sure she was." Steve's reply was to Lou, but his eyes never left Danny. 

Danny took Steve by the arm. "We need to discuss this privately."

"You do that," Lou told them, watching the door close behind them, quietly adding to himself, "and now I have to tell Renee she was right about them...and I was wrong. Looks like I'll be doing all the housework for a month." 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny and Steve ended up back outside and Steve took Danny into his arms. "How about another kiss, Danno?" 

"Holy shit!"

Danny turned around to see Kono. 

"Oops, sorry, wrong room." She laughed loudly, said, "Happy Wedding Day to me," and headed back inside.

"Oh fuck." Danny pinched the bridge of his nose. "What next? The apocalypse?" 

"Don't be so negative, Danno; we'll just try it again." Steve leaned in, their lips met and....

"Oh my effing God."

Danny pulled away from Steve so quick he nearly lost his balance. He then faced his daughter - who had clamped her hand over her mouth - and Samantha. "Language, Grace."

"I only said 'effing'," Grace pointed out, looking from one man to the other. "You and Steve? How long?"

"Just now," Steve told her, "but I think I've loved Danno forever."

"Are you okay with this, Grace?" Danny asked her. "I know there's been a lot lately in your life."

"I'm fine with it, Dad." And Grace truly was, if her smile was any indication. 

"Are you going to get married?" Samantha asked the men. "Can I reuse this dress? Because it took me forever to find it."

"Half the island thinks they're married already," Grace explained to Samantha. 

"Grace!"

"Well it's true!" Grace shot back.

"She's right, Danny," Steve added solemnly. 

"You're not helping." Danny took Grace's left hand in his right and knelt so they were eye level. "Are you sure about us, Grace?"

"Because if you're not," Steve grasped Grace's right hand and knelt as well, "it won't happen. I never want you to be unhappy, Gracie."

"Do I look unhappy?" Grace took her hands back and the two men stood up. "I am **really** okay with you guys together."

"You and Danny?" 

Steve heard Catherine's voice and rubbed his hands over his face. He channeled Danny and murmured, half to himself, "How is this my life?"

"Go back inside, Grace," Danny told her.

Steve just nodded to her.

Grace Williams knew her father had tones; she also knew Steve made faces. Right now the combination of her father's tone and Steve's face told her to flee the scene and not to return. 

The two girls disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

When Steve told Danny that Catherine had returned, the cop held back the words he wanted to say. He had also been nice and pleasant when he had seen her on the beach. But the time for niceties was gone. Danny was not going to permit her, nor anyone, to trample over Steve's heart again. "How could you come back like this after you left him? As though nothing happened?" He made no effort to hide the accusatory tone. "His reasoning was that you left to help people in need. But the truth was, you left **him**." Danny glared at her. "I was the one who was there to pick up the pieces afterwards. I got the phone calls at two in the morning when he woke up from nightmares of dying in Afghanistan - where you abandoned him." He took another breath and was about to continue when Steve's voice interrupted him.

"No more, Danny."

Danny chose to ignore him. "I found him one morning in my kitchen making breakfast. He broke into my house to sleep on the couch after one of those nightmares. He'd been afraid to go back to sleep in his house alone." His voice was filled with venom. "There are no excuses for what you put him through. If the cavalry had arrived five seconds later, they would have cut his fucking head off." 

Catherine's eyes grew wide and her face drained of color.

"You didn't know that, did you?" Danny laughed but it was far from a happy sound. "You left him alone to die."

"DANNY!"

This time Danny heeded Steve and shut his mouth.

"I need to talk to Catherine alone." When he noticed Danny wasn't moving Steve added, "Please, Danno."

Danny didn't know if it was the tone or the use of the beloved nickname or both, but he nodded and reluctantly returned to the reception. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Why did you choose now to come back, Catherine?" Steve was clearly confused. "You said you came for the wedding, but how did you know about it?"

"I hadn't checked up on Five-0 for a while and when I went online to look at newspapers I saw the announcement. When I arrived back here I called Kono and she said it was fine if I came." Catherine reached out and took his hand in hers. "Steve, I didn't know what happened, how close you came to death."

Steve pulled his hand away. "I know you called Danny, but who else did you call? Nobody. Danny was the one who called Joe; you didn't even take a moment to call Wade Gutches." His own temper was rising; he was just now discovering how angry he was. "You call me to say goodbye, tell me you love me and then..." he paused "...then you decide to send me a text a few months later telling me not to wait for you, that you found your place and that I should get on with my life."

"I did what I had to do," she attempted to explain, "which is no less than what you would have done."

"You're wrong." Steve met her eyes. "I would have never left a man behind." 

"So you and I...." She began, wanting him to finish.

"....are done," he finished for her. "This...thing...between us - whatever it was - was over a long time ago. I just didn't want to see it."

"Because of Danny?"

"Don't you dare make this about Danny." He somehow managed to keep himself calm. "He was there when nobody else was; he never left even when it could have cost him everything." And until this moment Steve hadn't considered the danger Danny faced in getting involved in his rescue from the Taliban. 

"Steve?"

Steve blinked; he had zoned out on his thoughts. "I'm not a bastard, Catherine. You can stay at my house until you find a place; I'll stay in a hotel."

"No, that's okay." She nodded to him. "I'll leave here now, swing by your place, pick up my stuff and book a flight to San Diego. I had a job offer there and I guess I'm going to take it." Catherine bit her lip and debated if she should attempt to hug him; she decided against it. "Goodbye, Steve."

"Goodbye, Catherine." Steve watched her go through the room and make a stop to have a brief word with Kono before exiting the reception area. Kono's eye's met his and he held his breath for a moment, letting it out only when he saw her smile and point across the room...at Danny, who was sitting with Grace. Steve nodded to her in thanks and went over to his partner.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

When Danny left Steve and Catherine he caught up with Grace and sat next to her. "So you're really okay with Steve and me."

"I am." Grace glanced across the room to Samantha, who was talking to Renee. "I don't need that doctor anymore. I have Sam and she understands what I went through." That wasn't the whole truth, but it was enough; Grace was over her ordeal, she had been for a long time. It was Danny who hadn't been able to cope with it; therapy had taught her that much.

"Yeah, all right," Danny agreed. "But if you...."

"I'll tell you if I need to go back. And can I go to the mall with Sam?"

"Grace...."

"I know, I'll be careful and it's healthy for me to go out with my peers." Grace actually looked smug. "So can I tell her next Saturday?"

"Yes, you may."

"Thanks, Danno and she asked Lou and Renee, and they said I could sleep over tonight, and can I?" 

"But tomorrow is Sunday, Grace," Danny pulled a sad face, "and we always go for pancakes."

"Well," Grace took a moment to think, "we can still go; you just have to pick me up at Sam's. And this way," she grinned, "you and Steve can have the evening alone." At Danny's look she quickly added, "You can give each other hugs and maybe watch some TV." Grace looked over Danny's shoulder. "Hi, Uncle Steve."

"Hey, kiddo." Steve took a seat next to Danny. "How about later on we all go to my house for the night?"

"How about I sleep over at Samantha's and you two can have the house to yourselves?" Grace asked tongue-in-cheek. 

"How about you go hang with Samantha now," Danny said, "so Steve and I can talk?"

"Okay, I love you, Danno." She gave him a hug, and then turned to Steve. "You too, Uncle Steve." 

Danny watched her go and was then able to give Steve his full attentions. Now was one of those times he wished he didn't know his partner's expressions so well: Steve's lips were pursed, drawn in a thin line, which meant sad with a touch of anger. His eyes were hazel, yet there were times, depending on Steve's moods, when Danny saw flecks of different colors within: Green when Steve was happy, blue when he was relaxed, and what Danny had nicknamed "stormy gray" when Steve was pissed off. But at this moment they were their usual hazel and they were darker than the norm - Steve was in pain. "Babe, you want to leave?"

"What? No, Danny, I'm fine."

'Yeah, sure you are,' Danny thought to himself. "I'll be back in a minute."

"I'll be here." Steve watched as Danny went over to Kono and Adam, had a few words with them, looked over his shoulder at Steve, and then saw the newlyweds nodding. 

Danny returned and motioned Steve to his feet. "Kono gave us permission to go home, but I have to make her my Best Woman at our wedding."

"Danny, you didn't have to do that."

"Do what? Ask if we could leave or promise her Best Woman?" Danny half-pushed Steve to the exit and then parking lot, and had just opened the car door for him when Kono came running over.

"You know how the bride throws the bouquet and whoever catches it gets married next?"

Both men nodded to her.

"I decided to cut out the middle man." Kono handed them each a bunch of flowers. "I split it in half." Before either man could respond she was halfway back to the reception hall.

"I hate that woman," Danny said with a laugh. "And do you think we'll ever get to kiss again with no interruptions?"

Steve framed Danny's face in his palms, tilted his head up and kissed Danny slow and deep, dragging the kiss out until Danny pushed him away.

"Steve, how much did you have to drink?"

"Too much to drive," Steve got into the car, "but not so much that I'm not totally cognizant of what I'm doing. Why?"

"You told Grace you love me." Danny waited until he got in the car to continue the conversation. "How long?"

"I don't know, Danny." The expression on Steve's face was pure confusion. "Forever? Three years ago? Six months ago? Last week, today - does it matter?" 

"Steven Jonathan McGarrett," Danny started the car, "I have loved you - been **in love** with you - for almost five years." He pulled out and turned his attention to the road.

"Five years?" Steve was astonished, and that was putting it rather mildly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Danny swerved the wheel sharply before straightening it. "Why did Kono decide to have her wedding reception near wildlife that run out into the narrow road?"

"To spite you." Steve couldn't help laughing. "And you didn't answer me, Danny - why didn't you tell me how you felt?" When he didn't get an immediately reply, Steve knew. "The Navy."

"Yeah." Danny kept his eyes glued to the road, not wanting to face his partner; now he felt ashamed of keeping his mouth shut. He had...he had to tell Steve in words. "I assumed - I'm sorry - that you were a stereotypical Naval SEAL, all macho and shit, and an ardent lover of women." 

"You got the SEAL and macho parts right. But the women...I'm flexible." To prove his point, Steve slid his hand between Danny's legs and squeezed his cock.

"Not while I'm driving!" Danny batted his hand away. "And why didn't **you** tell **me** how you felt?"

"I'm an idiot? You don't like men?" 

"The former is true and so is the latter." Danny cast a glance at Steve for a moment. "Except for you." He focused back on the road, but slid his hand into Steve's for a moment. "Only you."

"I should have known you'd be a romantic." Steve laid his head back. "I'm going to rest my eyes until we get home."

"Don't you mean take a nap?" Danny cracked. "And whose home?"

"Mine." Steve murmured. "I want our first time to be on the beach."

"You do realize I've never done this before, right?"

"Yes, Danny." Steve cracked an eye open and placed his hand over Danny's. "We'll take it as far as you want to; no further." His breaths deepened as he fell into a light sleep.

'Whiskey, Steven.' Danny thought to himself, careful not to speak aloud; if his partner was indeed taking a nap then he was truly exhausted, and Danny did not want to disturb him. 'The only alcoholic beverage that you don't always get along with.' He mentally 'tsk'd' Steve and focused on the road, heading to Steve's house.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Steve did fall into a light sleep, yet once the ignition was turned off his eyes slowly opened and he focused on his house. "Already? How long?" He undid his seatbelt and opened his door, getting out and stretching.

"Too long," Danny said as he got out also, coming around and standing before his partner. "And I think we need some food as we both missed the wedding dinner."

Steve leaned on Danny as they walked to the door, taking Danny by the hand the moment they were inside. "Come to bed with me."

Danny was about to answer when his stomach replied for him. "Food." 

"You'll have to order, Danno." Steve took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. "I haven't had time to shop." 

"Pizza." 

"With ham and pineapple." Steve's shirt dropped next to his jacket.

"You'll have pepperoni and like it." Danny called to order, but Steve was in his line of sight - and wearing a full-on pout; the order was placed for two pies. 

Steve went upstairs to change and Danny was thankful he kept clothes stashed at Steve's; he changed into shorts and a tee. He returned to the living room at the same time Steve came down, dressed the same. 

"We can watch TV until food gets here." Steve sat on the couch and put his feet up on the table, channel surfing for a moment. 

Danny sat beside him. "What are we watching?" 

Steve's arm came up and across Danny's shoulders. "Buffy."

"Of course we are." Danny turned his face up and saw Steve smiling at him before he was kissed quite thoroughly. Once he was able to breathe, Danny murmured, "I really do love you."

"Love you too, Danny." His eyes returned to the TV. "I wish I could get Buffy for Five-0."

"Buffy?" Danny appeared to consider it. "Nope; I'd rather recruit Spike."

After a few minutes Steve found himself staring intently at the screen. "Danny, I never noticed before: Doesn't Spike remind you of Victor Hesse?"

"There's a slight resemblance," Danny agreed, "but no more so than you looking like that vampire guy."

"What?" Steve eyed Danny as if he was insane. "I don't look anything like him!" He was almost indignant. 

"I didn't say it!" Danny shot back. "It was Kono; she's still into the show and it was cancelled a long time ago." He slapped Steve on the leg. "Now keep quiet and watch."

"Fair enough." Steve's silence lasted a whole five minutes, until the first fight scene. Which brought about a few cutting remarks on Buffy's technique.

Danny didn't even bother telling Steve to stop talking; this happened every time they watched. And if he was honest with himself, Danny would admit he actually enjoyed Steve's running commentary.

The arrival of the pizza was perfect timing; the episode had just ended. Steve brought it to the table, while Danny went into the kitchen and returned with two Coke's. "Enough alcohol today."

"I didn't say a word." Steve opened his can. "Coke is best with pizza anyway."

The two men were silent as they ate, making quick work of two slices each, and then there was another two minutes of companionable silence before Danny opened his mouth. "What's on your mind, Steven?"

Danny's use of his full name made Steve laugh. "How do you do that?"

"I don't know how you did your job in the military; I can read your face so easily." Danny stood up, taking the paper plates and empty cans to the trash. "I'm a detective also and you've opened your mouth twice and then shut it." He walked out and across the living room, to the stairs. "So talk; I'm listening."

Steve stood up and followed as Danny went upstairs, the two pausing on the landing. "There were questions I never asked you about Afghanistan, I didn't think of them until I saw Catherine again." He sensed a shift in Danny's mood almost immediately. "Hey, no, it has nothing to do with her; it has to do with you."

"Me?" Now Danny was curious. "I didn't do anything but call Joe White. And why she didn't call him direct is beyond me."

"Relax, Danno." Steve entered his bedroom, Danny behind him. "It's just...if I had been in charge of the extraction I would have told you the odds are I was dead and to give it up." He pulled off his tee-shirt and dropped it on a chair. "I heard from a friend that when the CO advised a certain civilian of this, the civilian - who shall remain nameless except he's from New Jersey - said, "No, he's alive"." Steve took Danny's shirt by the hem and pulled it off. "When questioned as to how he knew this, the civilian replied, without a pause, "Because I know him; trust me, he's alive"." 

"You had to be alive." Danny looked into Steve's eyes. "It was the only way I could collect the five hundred from the poker game."

"If I had been court-martialed...fuck, Danny, they could have done something to you!" Steve began to pace. "And even if they didn't prosecute you, your involvement would have come out and it could have cost you...." He stilled for a moment before opening the doors and stepping outside. 

"It could have cost me what, Steve?" 

Steve turned around, taking a few seconds before he could look at Danny. "Your badge, your reputation, and the loss of Grace if you went to prison."

"A prison sentence versus explaining to Grace why I left you to die." Danny moved his hands as if weighing them. "I'll take the prison time." He folded his arms. "Can we go back inside? And maybe you can explain how we have a song?"

They went back in and Steve pulled his shorts down and kicked them off. "It was the first fight we had over the radio in the car." He lay down on the bed. "And you have them, you know."

Danny took a moment before he let his own shorts drop and laid down, propping his head up in his palm and facing Steve. "I have what?"

"Sexy eyes." Steve trailed his fingers along Danny's bicep. 

"I hate to break it to you, Steven," Danny slid his arm across Steve's abdomen, "but our first music fight was over 'Dancing Queen'." He brought his lips down upon Steve's and began a methodical study of Steve's mouth with his tongue. His right hand found a home on Steve's left bicep which he gripped tightly, and he shifted himself so he was lying on top. "I may be new to this guy-guy thing," Danny twisted his hips just so; his bare cock came into contact with Steve's, "but I'm a fast learner."

Steve's hands found a place on Danny's ass and he squeezed the taut cheeks, arching up as he pulled Danny down against him. He threw all his concentration into the physical sensations and his eyes drifted shut.

Danny just wanted to learn everything Steve liked. 

"Anything you do, I promise I'll love it." Steve took Danny by the forearms and dragged him upwards, threading his fingers in Danny's hair and drawing his lips down. "Yes, your inner monologue is voicing itself." The kiss that Steve gave Danny was anything but sweet; it was lewd and filthy. One hand slid down Danny's back and grabbed his ass, digging his blunt nails into the skin and thrusting up again. Steve rolled them so they were facing, his legs tangled with Danny's. He laid his lips against Danny's again, the kiss hard and forceful; when he pulled back, he noticed Danny's mouth following his. Another kiss and Steve was savoring it; when he tried to get some air this time Danny brought his fingers to Steve's nape, keeping their lips fused. "Whoa there, Danno. Killing me with your kisses isn't to be taken literally." 

Danny rolled his eyes and then proved he was indeed a quick study. He slid his leg between Steve's at just the right angle for their cocks to come into contact, grabbed Steve's ass and yanked him forward, at the same time he did yet another excavation of Steve's tonsils. 

Steve tore his lips away and half-gasped, "Danny...Oh God sweet Danny," before his voice faded out and there were colors dancing in front of his eyes...and then there was white - bright white - and he was coming and fighting the urge to just pass out. 

Between the images of Steve's face in what had to be the throes of passion and the thought that he himself had put it there, Danny went into overload and had what had to be his most intense orgasm ever. And then he went for Steve's mouth again, only to have Steve turn his head.

"Gotta breathe, Danny." He rested his forehead against Danny's and smiled. "Not too bad for a novice."

Danny kissed him on the nose. "I need a washcloth." He rolled onto his back. "Go get me one."

"Yes sir." Steve pointed to the closet. "And we're going to have to change the sheets."

The two men got out of bed and as they stepped around the room they stood before each other. 

"I love you, Danno."

"I love you, too, Steven. Now get my washcloth."

Steve leaned down for a kiss, but kept it brief, and then went to the bathroom, while Danny stripped the bed.

Within five minutes both were cleaned up and the bed was remade, and Danny, much to Steve's disappointment, was putting on his underwear. 

"I don't like to sleep naked," Danny explained, "but I have a feeling you do."

"Sometimes." Steve took out a pair of sweatpants

They both lay down and Danny turned to face Steve. "I thought we'd have sex."

"We sort of did," Steve shrugged, "but no lube for anything more. I'll buy some tomorrow. And condoms."

"Only if you want to." Danny reached over Steve and turned off the lamp, and laid his head on Steve's chest. "Enough hospital visits say we're clean."

Steve's arm came up and around Danny. "Three so far this month and only two of them were my fault."

"Quit while you're ahead, babe."

"We saved the world, Danny."

Danny couldn't help smiling. "Just like Buffy."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Steve heard movement beside him and noticed Danny sitting up, ready to get out of bed. "Where are you going?"

Danny showed Steve his phone. "Grace texted; she's ready to go for breakfast."

"What time is it?" Steve stretched. 

"It's 9:30 and you, my friend, needed the rest." Danny went to the bathroom and washed up, then came out and picked up his shorts, sitting on the bed.

"Move in with me, Danny." Steve slid his arms over Danny's shoulders and left a trail of kisses along his neck. "I want to wake up next to you every morning."

"That's a big step," Danny turned his head for a kiss, "and I don't know if we've reached that plateau in our relationship."

"Plateau?" Steve couldn't help laughing. "And how do we reach that plateau?"

"First, we have to go out a few times - date each other - to see if we're compatible." Danny reached for his tee-shirt. "You have to meet my daughter and...." He paused mid-sentence, taking a deep breath before continuing. "You meet my kids, and they **both** approve of you." 

"What else?" Steve wondered where Danny was going with this. 

"My kids and I have an overnight stay at your house and they get used to the idea of us together." Danny thought for a moment. "You tell me you love me and I say the same to you."

"Keep going." Now the SEAL was frowning; Danny apparently had an entire 'to-do' list before he'd move in.

"We meet each other's families and if we're lucky, we can still have a relationship despite our relatives." He put on his tee and nodded as if he was done, but then, "Oh, and we also have sex. If it's any good, and I get even the slightest bit of satisfaction, and want it more than once or twice a week, then the answer will be yes."

Steve was fed up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Danny, we've done all of those things." He stood up in a huff and went to the bathroom, adding, "So I don't know why you won't move in with me," before he shut the door.

Danny propped himself up with the pillows, folding his arms behind his head. He did a mental countdown, waiting for his rant to sink into Steve's head - "Five, four, three, two...." Danny stopped mid-count; the bathroom door was still closed. He heard the toilet flush, followed by the sound of water and then the water going off. "One." And yes, Danny did know Steve because the bathroom door opened on cue and Steve stood there, meeting Danny's eyes, looking rather sheepish. 

"That was your way of saying you'd move in with me, wasn't it?"

"A marine would have gotten it sooner," Danny teased and waved his phone about. "Grace says you have to come also." 

"Far be it for me to turn down pancakes with her." Steve put on his shorts and tee, slipping into a pair of flip-flops. "Ready."

"I have a pair of sneakers downstairs." Danny took a step toward the door but Steve grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "What?"

"I love you." Steve kissed Danny and tried to back him to the bed.

"No." Danny ducked under Steve's arm. "Breakfast." He was on his way downstairs a moment later.

Steve came down and as the two were ready to leave, he asked, "About your rules for moving in?" 

"Yeah?"

"Did you get satisfaction, was it good," Steve smirked, "and do you want it a few times a week?"

"Somewhat acceptable, I'd give it a 9.9 and," Danny appeared to think, "at least once a week."

"I think I can bring it up to a 10.0 tonight."

"I think I'll let you try." 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> 1) In a 5x1 deleted scene, Steve shows Danny a text from Catherine: She found Najib but she's staying in Afghanistan to teach in a school there and if the Taliban comes back she can protect the children by being close to them. She found her place and he shouldn't wait for her.  
> 2) Lili Simmons, who plays Melissa, also plays Rebecca Bowman on Banshee (Cinemax)  
> 3) The Nocturna Lounge is real. No, I have never been there, but I liked the name, so I used it.


End file.
